


Caring for a Diva

by Lady Divine (fhartz91)



Series: Outside Edge [36]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Humor, Ice Skating, M/M, Sick Fic, Teen Romance, snarky boyfriends being snarky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 01:53:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13377621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhartz91/pseuds/Lady%20Divine
Summary: Sebastian volunteers for the illustrious job of watching over Kurt while he's recovering from the flu ...... and he definitely has his work cut out for him.





	Caring for a Diva

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by my own few days stuck in bed and hating it xD

“Sebastian! Sebastian _Asshole_ Smythe!”

“We’ve discussed this, babe,” Sebastian says, kicking his feet up on a throw-covered ottoman as his boyfriend storms in. “The _A_ stands for _awesome_. Not _asshole_.”

“The _A_ stands for _I’m going to kick your ass from here to eternity if you don’t tell me where my Zuca is right now!!_ ”

Sebastian glances up at his furious boyfriend, eyes burning red, nose raw from non-stop blowing, swaying from foot to foot, and snickers. “What … how does that even make _sense_?”

Kurt pauses with his mouth open, stuck searching his swirling brain for an appropriate comeback.

But also so he can breathe.

Between waiting for the room to stop spinning and looking for his skating bag, he doesn’t have the time to trade smart-ass remarks with his irritating boyfriend.

“Whatever, alright!? I don’t know and I don’t care! Just _give it up_!”

“Not gonna happen, Hummel,” Sebastian mutters, returning to his Instagram feed and hearting a few skating videos. “You’re just _barely_ getting over the flu. You only broke your fever last night. Ergo, you’re not going anywhere, young man.”

“I _am_ because I’m giving a lesson today.” Kurt sniffles, then he coughs, hacking so painfully it makes Sebastian’s throat ache. “Rory Kirkpatrick. We’re working on his short program for the Tiny Tots Grand Prix.”

“No, you’re not. I took care of it.”

Kurt pulls a disgruntled face, the thought inconceivable. “What do you mean _you took care of it_?”

“It means that I called Mrs. Kirkpatrick, told her you were recovering from the brink of death, and offered her Blaine for the afternoon as a replacement. She’s seen him teach down at the rink before, so she happily accepted.” Sebastian doesn’t turn back to his boyfriend, but from what he can see in his peripheral vision, the red in Kurt’s eyes has infected the entirety of his face.

“B-but ... but Blaine doesn’t know his choreography!”

“Give the guy some credit, babe. He’s a quick learner. Besides, your kid’s only in Beta. It’s not like he’s doing Lutzes or anything.” Sebastian chuckles, imagining Rory, with his shock of red hair, his chubby little legs, and his electric-green eyes that pop to the size of hubcaps any time he does something right, execute a move as complicated as a Lutz.

The boy’s head would probably shoot clean off like a firework.

“I’d say things worked out well for everyone, all things considered.”

“But … _I_ came up with his entire performance!” Kurt whines. He doesn’t mean to. He intended on presenting a mature argument, calmly persuade Sebastian to see how important this is to him. Kurt may not be performing in the Grand Prix (sort of a misnomer anyway as it’s mostly ten-and-unders and not a one of them anywhere near Freestyle level), but it’s the first performance for a student that he has fully choreographed without the help of a senior coach. He’s rather proud of it. “He’s _my_ student! You … you can’t do that, Sebastian!”

“The hell I can’t,” Sebastian argues, scrolling past pictures at a blur to appear nonchalant when really all he wants to do is toss his stubborn boyfriend over his shoulder and carry his ass back to bed. “You’re not just my boyfriend, alright. You’re my skater. It’s my responsibility to make sure you’re healthy, and that’s not going to happen if you don’t get your ass back to bed!”

Kurt folds his arms over his chest, unwilling to be ordered around – not by Sebastian, not by anybody. His parents have to be behind this. They called Sebastian to play guard dog. He’ll have to find some way to convince them to call him off.

Which would be easier if he knew where they were.

He scans the living room through blurry eyes, the room tilting sideways as he returns his gaze to Sebastian’s reclining form. “Where are my mom and dad?”

“Well, seeing as I volunteered to take care of you, and they knew you’d be in good hands, they went on a date.”

“They … they did?”

“Yup. They were _real_ excited, too. You wouldn’t want me to call them up and interrupt to tell them their teenage son is acting like a _brat_ now, would you?” Sebastian challenges with an eyebrow raised.

Kurt raises an eyebrow in retaliation. “You _wouldn’t_.”

Sebastian arches his eyebrow higher. “Try me.”

Kurt glares at him, calling his bluff, inching his own brow further towards his hairline, his forehead cramping. Sebastian flicks his screen, bringing up his contact list, and Kurt backs down.

He doesn’t need to be _told_ on, especially not by his boyfriend, and besides, his folks deserve all the dates they can get. They’d been robbed of so many over the years that his mom had been sick. Maybe it’s not necessary for Kurt to attend this _one_ lesson. He can skip it. Rory _did_ have his number pretty down pat. He just needs a little fine tuning, and Blaine is more than qualified for that. Plus, he has to admit, the way he’s struggling to stand on his own two feet, he could use a few more hours – or _days_ – in bed.

That doesn’t mean he has to like it.

“Fine,” Kurt snaps, turning on his heel, wobbly but still gracefully, and storms back to his room like a spoiled toddler. Sebastian grins to himself as he watches him go, sneaking a long, gratuitous glance at Kurt’s swaying hips and perfect ass, completely visible through the clingy sleep pants he wears _without_ underwear.

Sebastian doesn’t enjoy fighting with his boyfriend, but it sure is nice to watch him walk away.

“There you go, diva. Back to bed,” he mumbles after Kurt slams his bedroom door shut. He lowers his feet from their rest, toeing up a corner of the blanket to peek at the Zuca hidden underneath, black frame and red bag, containing Kurt’s skates, his socks, his pads, and everything else he’d need to take with him on a trip to the rink. Without those, he’s grounded. There’s no way he’d stoop to using rentals. He’d buy a replacement pair from Walmart before he ever went _that_ route. “Which means you, my friends, are staying right here.”

* * *

 

For those of you who don't know what a Zuca is (because I sure as hell didn't until I put my Queen in skates XD), here's a pic of Kurt's:


End file.
